Highway Lot
}} Overview Highway Lot is an urban map containing a highway in the middle of nowhere. On the side of the bridge, there is a parking lot and a large windowed dome. The dome and parking lot are connected to the major building via tunnels and bridges,while the bridge is connected to the parking lot via a broken billboard. In addition to this the map sports an office building and a warehouse which are located either end of the map in each team’s respective spawns. Objectives Strategy First, it is best to know the map. This map involves ambushing and all-around point-blank face-to-face combat. If the player is always going to the buildings, it is preferred to use close-mid range weapons. If the player is always going outside like the highway, it is preferred to use snipers or all-around range weapons. The several walkways around the foyer are often highly traversed, as there is the option to shoot downwards onto the foyer entrance. Be warned that the glass directly opposite from the highest platform often as snipers near it, so cover is vital in this situation. Every single light on the map, excluding those in the Parking Garage, are destructible. This can be an advantage or a downside when all the lights are destroyed in the tunnel as the low visibility will either help or harm the player. If the player wants to go in guns blazing, the worst strategy is to go directly into the choke. Instead, there is a passageway in the dome that leads to a "server room," which then connects to the room in which the hill is situated. Taking this path makes sure that the enemy's guns aren't pointed at the player right away, and will buy some time for those crucial first kills. For snipers, some of the best spots to snipe are from the highway and the top of the main building. If the player goes up the hill behind the other teams spawn behind the major building, the player can easily pick them off. The large billboard on the Phantom side is an effective sniper position. However, it is very exposed and will provide very little cover. To win at the King of the Hill game mode, it is preferred to use CQC weapons. Due to the fact that the location of the Hill is so closed in, grenades are very useful for taking out multiple enemies camping on the Hill. In Flare Domination, the capture points are in the dome, in the major building, and on the second floor of the parking lot. On King of the Hill, cooking a grenade is an efficient way for clearing out groups of enemy players on the objective. It is recommended to cook the grenade for four seconds. Trivia * In the office building, there is a cubicle that is supposed to be Lito's workplace. There are pictures of anime in the cubicle, suggesting that Lito likes anime. * One room is possibly Shaylan007's, it has a picture of a G18 spouting flame, with '007' on the bottom, implying that he likes the James Bond series and spy gear. * Under the office section is a server room. It can be accessed from under the stairs leading there or through the tunnel. ** In the server room, there is a laptop connected to the server and a phone next to it. * It is possible to climb the large metal electrical wire structures, but it is time-consuming and not recommended for team players. * On the CTE version of Phantom Forces, the closed elevator next to the hill has opened, along with a few more lights in the hill location and 2 vending machines next to the elevator labelled 'DejaBlue'. This was eventually added to the main game. * The DejaBlue vending machines are unpaid product-placement for the real-life bottled water brand Dejà Blue. * There is a man's face behind a pot plant near Lito's workshop. * The foyer on Highway Lot was recolored from 3.5.2 until the map's revamp in 3.15.0. * This map is the only map in the game to lack invisible boundaries. If the player was to walk on the highway bridge long enough, they would eventually fall off the map * This map is the biggest recorded map in the game, surpassing Crane Site Revamped, which only had a playable area of 750 studs deep and wide. * On November 29, 2018, Highway Lot was revamped as part of Update 3.15.0. ** The revamp made the highway an astonishing 10,000+ studs across. ** The new highway addition includes a warehouse to the east and an office building to the west. Category:Maps Category:Under Construction articles Category:Outdated articles